La Importancia de La Navidad
by LiaCollins
Summary: Cuando parecía que todo iba a salir mal en la Nochebuena, Sherlock descubre lo que es, en realidad, importante en esa fecha. Parte de la Actividad navideña 2013 del foro "I'm Sherlocked". KaiD23, este es mi regalo para ti. Espero que disfrutes.


**Título:** La Importancia de La Navidad

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bueno, Sherlock y sus personajes por desgracia no me pertenecen y sí a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie de la BBC pertenece a Steve Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Solo me gusta escribir historias con ellos.

**Beta reader**: Lenayuri

**Categoría: **Romance, Johnlock, Parent!Lock

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, o sea, contenido homosexual, si no te gustas, haz clic en "cerrar" o cambie de fic.

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Resumen: **Cuando parecía que todo iba a salir mal en la Nochebuena, Sherlock descubre lo que es, en realidad, importante en esa fecha.

* * *

**Este fic es parte de la Actividad navideña 2013 del foro "I'm Sherlocked". KaiD23, este es mi regalo para ti. Espero que disfrutes.**

**Este fic fue traducida por mí y beteada por Lenayuri. Gracias por el trabajo, Lena! Si hay algún error de traducción en este fic, es todo mío. Esta es la primera vez que yo traduzco un fic para el español/castellano, así que, perdónenme por los errores!**

* * *

Estaba sentado en mi sofá esperando que John regresara del hospital como normalmente hace cada día. Pero aquella noche era diferente. Era la víspera de Navidad. Esa fecha jamás ha tenido importancia para mí. Simplemente no veo razones para celebrar el nacimiento de alguien que ya no existe desde hace tanto tiempo. Si alguna vez existió. Por no hablar de que la gente ha distorsionado el verdadero significado de ésta y sólo les importan los regalos y la cena.

Pero a John le encanta la Navidad desde su niñez y por él he decidido hacer una excepción. O mejor dicho, otra. John siempre me hace hacer excepciones. Sólo él logra hacerlo. Y Hamish, por supuesto. Mientras esperaba a mi esposo en la sala, mi hijo estaba ardiendo de fiebre a causa de una gripe en su habitación. ¡Genial! Justo cuando nuestro hijo más lo necesitaba, nuestro médico privado estaba ocupado ¡con los niños de otras personas! Obviamente le llamé al móvil (sí, le hablé, no le envié un mensaje de texto. Si le hubiese enviado un texto para avisarle que Hamish estaba enfermo, me hubiese matado. Y no lo habría hecho, de todos modos. Como dije, Hamish y John me hacen hacer excepciones) y le di la medicación que recetó, exactamente como me indicó.

Sin embargo, esto no cambiaba el hecho de que mi marido no estaba en casa en la noche más importante de su vida y de nuestro hijo. ¡Maldito accidente de un autobús escolar! ¿Quién fue el idiota que contrató a un ebrio para conducir un autobús lleno de niños? Debido a eso, mi familia probablemente tendría la peor Navidad de todas: John trabajando como loco, Hamish enfermo y yo aquí, solo. Bueno, al menos no sufriré por pasar la Nochebuena desolado en mi sofá porque ya estaba acostumbrado a pasarla así antes de que John llegase a mi vida. No obstante, sí voy a resentirla porque mi marido e hijo tenían que pasar esa noche, la que tanto aman, de la peor manera y lejos uno del otro. Por lo menos yo estaré con Hamish. Y como aparentemente será así, pues el reloj marca las 23 horas, intentaré alegrar un poco la Navidad de mi pequeño detective de 7 años.

Me levanté y fui directamente a su habitación, encontrándolo aún envuelto en las sábanas, pero ya despierto. Con una mirada triste, me preguntó:

—¿Papi ya llegó, papá?

—No, hijo. Y, desafortunadamente, creo que no llegará a tiempo para celebrar la Navidad con nosotros— contesté mientras me acercaba hasta la cama, sentándome.

—¡Pero no es justo, papá!— refunfuñó Hamish con los ojos llorosos.

—Lo sé, Hamish, pero tenemos que conformarnos— respondí al tiempo que posaba mi mano derecha en su frente —Parece que la fiebre cedió. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí. Ya no me siento tan débil.

—Maravilloso. Entonces, vamos celebrar la Navidad sólo nosotros dos— contesté deslizando mi mano por sus rizos negros, acariciándolos.

—¡Pero no te gusta la Navidad, papá!— refutó mi hijo con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—A ti te gusta, Hamish. Y eso es lo que importa para mí. Ven, vamos a la sala a jugar Cluedo— respondí, jalando la sábana que le cubría, ayudándole a levantarse. Hamish amaba ese juego, por eso lo sugerí.

—¡Pero a papi no le gusta que tú juegues ese juego!— exclamó con mayor sorpresa.

—Pero papi no está aquí, ¿verdad?— contesté con una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro mientras lo conducía hasta la puerta —Además, jugaremos a nuestro modo y así no le importará que yo juegue.

Hamish y yo tenemos nuestra propia manera de jugar Cluedo, que consiste en que yo elija al asesino, el arma, la escena y también algunos detalles sobre el crimen. Después, dejo que él haga su propia investigación para resolver el misterio y, para mi orgullo, siempre lo logra. Incluso John está orgulloso de él por eso.

Una vez en la sala, nos sentamos en el sofá y coloqué el tablero en la mesa de café, puse las cartas en el sobre que elegí, guardé las otras en la caja y dejé el sobre en el centro del tablero. Entonces le di los detalles que mi brillante mente creó para el caso y comenzó su investigación. Unos minutos más tarde, mi pequeño detective me observó con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa ganadora y lanzó:

—¡Fue el Sr. Black con el candelabro! ¡Sorprendió a la víctima por detrás mientras ella observaba los libros de la estantería de la biblioteca y la golpeó con el candelabro, que tomó en el pasillo, en la cabeza!

—¡Bien hecho, Hamish! ¡Lo descubriste otra vez!— exclamé con una gran sonrisa, la que suelo mostrarle sólo a mi familia, una vez más sintiéndome muy orgulloso de mi hijo.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y una voz familiar y sonriente dijo:

—¿Jugando Cluedo en el modo Sherlock de nuevo?— sonrió John entrando en la casa, refiriéndose a la forma como jugamos con el nombre que él inventó.

—¡PAPI!— gritó Hamish levantándose y corriendo a los brazos de mi marido, haciéndome olvidar por un momento que seguía enfermo.

John se puso de cuclillas y recibió a nuestro hijo en sus brazos con alegría. Observé mi reloj y vi que eran las 23:40 Hs. Entonces sonreí. ¡Había llegado justo a tiempo! Feliz al notar que la Navidad ocurriría de la manera que queríamos, me levanté y fui al lado de mi esposo quien, en este punto, hizo lo mismo. Nos abrazamos e intercambiamos un beso entusiasta. Luego se alejó y dijo:

—Perdón por el retraso.

—No hay necesidad de disculparse, John. Odio tu trabajo, pero sé que es necesario. No fue tu culpa.

—Es bueno saber que estás al corriente que mi trabajo es necesario— respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios —Al parecer, Hamish ya está mejor.

Después de terminar la frase, se acercó a nuestro hijo y lo examinó, notando lo que ya sabía: la fiebre había cedido y el frío y la debilidad se habían ido con ella.

Al ver la emoción de mi pequeño detective, le llamé para poner en orden la mesa de la cocina, mientras que John dejaba el pavo en el horno. Obviamente comenzamos a cenar mucho después de la medianoche, pero no importaba. Era Navidad y estábamos juntos. Eso era lo más importante.

Mientras observaba a mi familia a comer la cena y charlar entre risas y bromas, finalmente descubrí la importancia de la Navidad. Ésta no tenía nada que ver con el nacimiento de Jesucristo, cenas o regalos – al menos para mí. La Navidad, como la veo, significa familia. El resto del mundo podía ver esa fecha como la celebración del cumpleaños del hijo de Dios o un día para intercambiar regalos y comer diferentes platillos a medianoche pero, para mí, ese día es para reunirme con mi familia (con la parte más importante de ésta, por supuesto. Indubitablemente, Mycroft no era parte de ella. ¡Y jamás lo haría!) y celebrar un año más juntos y felices.

* * *

**No te olvides de dejar review! No duele, no transmite ninguna enfermedad contagiosa, no engorda y alegra el día de los ficwriters! Así que manos a la obra! Jajaja!**


End file.
